They said I don't have a daddy
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post-saison 7, mais sans la rupture, trois ans ont passé depuis. Le comportement de sa fille la surprend, mais une phrase, une seule suffira à les faire réfléchir. "Ils se moquent de moi parce que j'ai pas de vrai papa …"


_Et oui, quand je promets, je tiens ma promesse, me revoilà donc ! Avec un OS que j'aime assez, je dois l'avouer. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs remercier **Sagmig**, car l'idée de base vient d'elle. Elle m'a demandé d'écrire quelque chose suivant une idée de base, c'est ce que j'ai fait, et voici le résultat ! Donc soyez sage et remerciez la, sinon elle osera plus me faire des propositions, et ça serait balaud vous ne trouvez pas ?  
Pour la compréhension de cet OS, il vous suffira de le placer trois ans après la saison 7. Mais une saison 7 où notre couple tant aimé ne se serait jamais séparé. Il me semble qu'il s'agisse de la seule explication dont vous avez besoin, pour le reste l'OS demeure assez expliqué. Ne restera plus qu'à ce que vous me fassiez part de vos avis ! Parce que, vous le savez, une petite review au passage, ça ne coûte rien du tout, et ça enchante l'auteur. [J'adore quand je parle inconsciemment de moi à la troisième personne x)]  
Sur ce, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve bientôt, vous pouvez compter sur moi !  
See ya :D_

* * *

_**They said I don't have a daddy ...**_

Journée chargée pour la jeune femme, qui remplissait un énième document administratif. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, que la journée se termine enfin, et qu'elle puisse retrouver chez elle, auprès des siens. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge posée non loin de là, et laissa échapper un soupir. D'ici une petite demi-heure, elle aurait fini sa journée, à son plus grand soulagement.

Son regard se posa sur un cadre photo bien en évidence sur le bureau, et elle le prit, un large sourire s'esquissant peu à peu sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Son index se promena sur le verre, avant qu'elle ne presse le cliché tout contre elle. Elle prit une grande respiration, et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. De nombreuses photos comme celle-ci ornaient son office, depuis plusieurs années déjà. Pour être exact, un peu plus de trois ans.

Alors qu'elle s'extasiait une fois de plus sur les images en papier glacé, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, lui faisant aussitôt relever la tête vers l'individu qui avait pénétré dans son antre.

**- J'ai résolu mon cas ! **Fanfaronna-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le siège juste en face d'elle avant d'attraper ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains pour y jeter un coup d'œil. **Un syndrome de Wiskott-Aldrich. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne l'ai pas résolu plus tôt.**

Elle lui reprit le cadre, et le posa à nouveau sur son bureau avant de reposer toute son attention sur lui.

**- Donc tu vas pouvoir m'accompagner chercher Rachel à l'école primaire et Tomas à la pre-school ! **Annonça-t-elle non sans se lever en chaloupant des hanches pour taquiner son compagnon.

Il leva les yeux au plafond, et poussa un soupir. Et zut, à une trentaine de minutes près, il aurait pu rentrer directement à la villa et s'affaler sur le divan, une bierre à la main. Mais là c'était fichu, corvée d'école !

Il resta en sa compagnie le temps qu'elle achève les dernières choses qu'elle avait à faire, puis ils rejoignirent la Lexus grise ensemble. Lisa prit place sur le siège conducteur, House à ses côtés.

**- C'est toi qui sort de la voiture pour récupérer Tomas, et moi pour Rachel**, lui rappela-t-elle alors qu'elle tournait à gauche dans une charmante rue. **Et cette fois-ci, tu n'oublies pas de récuperer toutes ses affaires, et pas d'en oublier la moitié comme l'autre fois hein !**

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et lui adressa un infantile tirage de langue digne d'un enfant de cinq ans. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, et se gara devant un bâtiment qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle déposa alors un rapide baiser sur la joue rugueuse de son grincheux de petit-ami, comme pour l'encourager à accomplir son 'devoir'.

Il attrapa sa canne, grogna un petit coup pour la forme, et boita jusqu'à l'entrée avant de s'y engouffrer. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme pianotait sur son volant, au rythme de la musique que crâchait l'autoradio. Puis, elle ne tarda pas à les voir arriver, et descendit du véhicule pour prendre son garçon dans les bras. Du haut de ses trois ans, Tomas était le portrait craché de son père, mais avec sa couleur de cheveux à elle ainsi que son sourire. Elle le serra tout contre lui, puis l'installa dans son réhausseur et l'attacha avant de repasser à l'avant tandis qu'House rangeait les affaires dans le coffre.

**- Maman, aujoud'hui à l'école on a fait des dessins ! **Lui raconta alors le petit Tom tandis qu'elle prenait la direction de l'école primaire. **Et ensuite et ben Max il a pas voulu croire que Papa il ****guérit les gens qui vont pas bien !**

Le Diagnosticien se tortilla alors sur son siège, afin de pouvoir poser son regard sur son fils.

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?  
- Que si, c'est vrai et que t'es le meilleur ! Et je lui ai même dis que Maman c'est la chef des docteurs ! **Poursuivit le petit bonhomme, son large sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, ce qui laissait apparaître les charmantes faussettes qu'il avait hérité de sa mè jeune femme ne put se retenir de rire, et tourna un instant la tête vers lui, profitant du feu rouge. House lui, tapa comme il put dans la main de Tomas pour le féliciter, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

**- Max est jaloux de toi, c'est pour ça**, déclara-t-elle avant de regarder devant elle et de redémarrer. **Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants comme toi ou ta grande sœur qui ont la chance de pouvoir se promener dans un hôpital en étant connu de tout le monde !**

Tom sautilla alors dans son siège pour toute réponse, fier de bénéficier de cette chance. Il était vrai qu'il adorait aller au PPTH, que ce soit pour dessiner dans le bureau de Maman le temps qu'elle finisse des papiers importants, ou pour jouer avec la balle rouge et grise de Papa dans la pièce avec la grande table en verre. En plus, il avait toujours le droit à une sucette à la fraise -sauf quand son père était passé par là auparavant et qu'il avait épuisé tout le stock-, et tout le monde l'adorait.

**- Tomas calme toi s'il-te-plaît**, fit Lisa après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans son rétroviseur intérieur. **Sinon, il n'y aura des cookies que pour Rachel !  
- Et moi ! **S'empressa d'ajouter House non sans poser sa main sur la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme.

Elle rit doucement, et entama sa manœuvre pour se garer devant l'école de son aînée. Puis, sac à la main, elle sortit du véhicule et gagna l'établissement où elle attendit dans le hall que déboule son aînée. Mais, ne la voyant pas sortir dans les premières comme à son habitude, elle scruta les alentours. C'est alors que Rachel arriva, accompagnée de son institutrice qui s'approcha de la Doyenne le visage grave.

**- Mademoiselle Cuddy, j'aurais besoin de vous voir en privé**, l'informa-t-elle alors. **Tout de suite si c'est possible.**

La brunette tourna la tête vers sa fille qu'elle embrassa sur le front, avant de l'interroger du regard. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, puis baissa les yeux.

**- Mon fils et mon concubin nous attendent dans la voiture, je vais les chercher et je suis toute à vous**, promit la médecin avant de tourner les talons, laissant sa fille assise sur un banc dans le hall, ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Après avoir réussi à faire bouger le magistral arrière-train de son compagnon, non sans peine, de son siège, elle prit Tom dans ses bras et rejoignit rapidement la maîtresse de sa fille accompagnée de son compagnon boiteux. La rousse les invita à entrer dans la salle de classe, où les deux médecins s'installèrent à deux bureaux mitoyens, juste devant Mademoiselle Apple, tandis que Tomas jouait au fond de la salle avec sa grande sœur.

**- Si j'ai demandé à vous voir maintenant**, commença celle-ci en joignant ses mains devant eux, **c'est pour vous prévenir que Rachel a participé à une bagarre cet après-midi.**

Aussitôt le regard accusateur de Cuddy se tourna vers sa fille, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu pousser cette enfant d'ordinaire calme et posée, à avoir recours à la force.

**- Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre … **Souffla-t-elle avant de se passer la main sur le visage.

House posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite-amie, seul soutien qu'il pouvait lui apporter à ce moment-là.

**- Cela nous a aussi énormément surpris, mais les faits sont là**, affirma Mademoiselle Apple. **Qui plus est, lorsque nous sommes intervenus pour séparer les enfants, elle s'apprêtait à asséner un coup de pied à un autre enfant.**

Lisa appella sa fille, lui intimant de venir les rejoindre au devant de la classe. Celle-ci s'exécuta sans un mot, sous le regard surpris de son petit frère qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur se trouvait dans un tel état. Mais, habitué à tenir sa langue lorsque sa Maman était en réunion, en rendez-vous pour l'hôpital ou lorsque son Papa tenait un Diagnostique avec sa Team, il ne bougea pas d'un poil et continua à jouer dans son coin, sans bruits.

La fillette prit place entre sa mère et House, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Elle avait visiblement très honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, et craignait les représailles qui pourraient suivre.

**- Rachel, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te conduire comme ça ? **S'étonna Cuddy, ne quittant pas une seule seconde sa fille des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. **Tu es une fille intelligente, excellente à l'école, alors qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te battre ?**

Rachel laissa échapper un soupir de tristesse, n'osant pas relever la tête et affronter le regard de sa mère.

**- Maman … **Pleurnicha-t-elle. **Ils arrêtaient pas de m'embêter !  
- Ce n'est pas une raison Rachel. House m'embête tout le temps au travail ou à la maison, et est-ce qu'on se bat ?**

Le Diagnosticien gardait le silence, observant simplement sa compagne à l'oeuvre. Il était toujours bluffée de sa façon de se comporter avec ses enfants, de la constance qu'elle gardait en toute occasion. Elle n'haussait jamais réellement la voix, elle n'en avait pas besoin car Rachel et Tomas se pliaient à son autorité sans trop rechigner. Elle parvenait toujours à les raisonner, et il l'admirait beaucoup pour cela.

**- Mais Maman, ils arrêtent pas ! **Poursuivit la petite brunette, les larmes aux yeux. **Ils se moquent de moi parce que j'ai pas de vrai papa …**

Les deux médecins échangèrent un regard confus, et reposèrent leur regard sur la fillette qui s'était mise à sangloter sur sa chaise. La jeune femme glissa alors sa main sur son échine tout doucement, se voulant rassurante.

**- Ils se moquent de moi parce que j'ai pas de papa alors que Tommy si**, continua-t-elle, sa voix ponctuée par ses sanglots. **Ils veulent pas comprendre, ils veulent rien comprendre !**

L'institutrice gardait le silence, soudainement troublée par l'état de sa meilleure élève et les explications que celle-ci fournissait pour se justifier tant bien que mal de ses actes, tout comme House qui jamais n'aurait pensé un seul instant qu'on puisse emmerder Rachel au sujet d'une chose aussi futile.

L'Endocrinologue se leva, enroula ses bras autour de la fillette, et la souleva du sol avant de la blottir contre elle. Certes, elle avait sept ans mais peu importait à la jeune femme, sa fille n'était pas encore trop lourde. Elle la berça tout contre elle, et caressa ses cheveux pour la calmer. Tomas quant à lui, releva la tête vers les adultes, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa sœur pleurait comme ça.

**- Calme toi Rachel, calme toi … **Murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de se rasseoir, l'enfant contre elle. **Ils sont idiots de t'embêter pour ça ! House est le père de Tomas, et c'est aussi comme le tien par la même occasion !**  
**- Mais ils disent que c'est pas mon papa parce que je l'appelle 'House'**, sanglota-t-elle. **Que de toute façon personne ne m'aime et que j'aurais jamais de papa …**

Lisa déglutit difficilement, et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses iris. Le Diagnosticien s'approcha inconsciemment des deux Cuddy, et enroula maladroitement ses bras autour d'elles. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une si petite chose ait des conséquences comme celles-ci …

**- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es battue avec eux ? **Demanda la mère, de sa voix douce et aimante.  
**- C'était pour les faire arrêter, mais c'était bête …. **Reconnut Rachel en s'enfonçant plus encore dans les bras de celle qui l'élevait depuis toujours.

Les explications durèrent encore cinq bonnes minutes, durant lesquelles Rachel racontait maladroitement ce qui s'était déroulé ce jour-là et ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir se battre. Touchée par l'histoire de son élève, la maîtresse d'école décida de ne pas punir la fillette, mais lui demanda à ce qu'elle vienne lui en parler la prochaine fois qu'on l'enquiquinnerait de la sorte.

La petite 'famille' rejoignit alors la voiture, les deux enfants marchant en tête et leurs deux parents deux pas derrière. Tous conservèrent le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée à la maison, où Rachel courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Comprenant qu'il fallait mieux la laisser quelques temps toute seule, les trois autres habitants de la maison s'installèrent dans la salle à manger, un plat de cookies au centre de la table et un verre de lait devant Tomas. Ils goûtèrent en ne discutant que très peu.

**- Tomas, tu veux regarder un DVD dans le salon ? **Proposa la jeune femme en débarrassant la table avant de se poster derrière le petit.  
**- Brownbeaaaaar ! **S'exclama aussitôt Tom, en sautillant d'impatience, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel, avant de les reposer sur son compagnon.

**- Ça c'est **_**TA**_** faute**, insista-t-elle.

Le médecin lui tira la langue, et tous les trois s'installèrent dans le salon, Cuddy entre les jambes de son compagnon sur le divan et Tomas confortablement installé sur le fauteuil à côté. Mais très vite, quand bien même l'épisode eut été déjà bien entamé, la Doyenne remarqua que son employé était assez tendu. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, puis se releva en l'entraînant avec elle. Elle embrassa le front de leur fils, le prévint qu'ils allaient dans la chambre et qu'ils reviendraient vite finir l'épisode avec lui.

Une fois seuls dans leur chambre à coucher, elle s'assit aux côtés du médecin, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

**- Tu repenses à tout ça, c'est ça ? **Lui demanda-t-elle alors, ses yeux bleus-gris ancrés aux océans de son compagnon.  
**- C'est ma faute … **Fit-il, caressant les paumes de l'Endocrinologue avec ses pouces.  
**- Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux et tu le sais tout autant que moi**, assura-t-elle avant de lâcher ses mains et de caresser tendrement son visage. **Ce sont les enfants qui se sont moqués d'elle qui sont stupides.**  
**- Si, c'est ma faute**, répéta-t-il. **Tomas m'appelle 'Papa' parce que je suis son père, et comme un con, jamais je n'ai pensé un seul instant que cela pourrait gêner Rachel.  
- Parce que tu crois que j'y avais pensé moi ? Ça fera bientôt cinq ans qu'on est ensemble, et dès le début Rachel t'a toujours connu comme 'House'. Depuis le jour où je t'ai présenté à elle, tu es devenue **_**son **_**House. La naissance de Tomas n'a rien changé puisqu'elle était habituée à t'appeller comme ça !**

Il haussa faiblement les épaules, et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

**- Mais maintenant c'est différent, ça la touche énormément … **Souffla-t-il.

Certes à son arrivée dans la famille Cuddy, il avait eu quelques difficultés à faire une place dans sa vie à la petite Rachel, alors âgée de tout juste trois ans. Mais très vite, il avait fini par s'attacher à elle, d'autant plus qu'il passait la majeure partie de ses journées dans la villa. Et puis les mois avaient passé, et contre toute attente, la grossesse innatendue de Cuddy avait chamboulé quelque peu leur quotidien. Leur couple était devenu plus fort, plus construit et épanoui. Lisa n'avait jamais fait de différences entre sa fille adoptive ou son fils biologique, elle les aimait autant l'un que l'autre. Et quand bien même aux yeux de la loi House n'était en rien lié à Rachel, il l'aimait comme une fille. Comme sa propre fille.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. La clé qui résoudrait leur problème était peut-être là, sous ses yeux ! La loi, tout simplement …

Il attrapa alors le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres charnues avant de prendre une grande respiration.

**- Cuddy, j'aurais une proposition à te faire … **Fit-il alors, avant de se jeter à l'eau.

Elle était prête à l'écouter, la tête penchée sur le côté et ses yeux brillants ne le quittant pas un seul instant du regard.

**- Hum... Comment dire … **Démarra-t-il de façon plutôt maladroite.**Est-ce que tu serais d'accord que … Je devienne le père officiel de Rachel ? Puisque je suis celui de Tomas, ce serait dommage qu'elle n'ait pas cette chance aussi …**

La jeune femme se jeta alors à son cou, et le fit tomber sur le matelas. Il sentit bien rapidement son T-shirt s'humidifier, et l'éloigna un peu afin de pouvoir admirer son visage. Il le savait, elle n'était pas triste, bien au contraire. Elle était heureuse, comme jamais.

**- Bien sûr que ça me plairait idiot ! **S'exclama-t-elle avant de se relever rapidement, la main de House dans la sienne. **Mais tu es certain de vouloir sauter le pas ? Parce que là tu ne pourras plus reculer, tu seras plus que jamais lié aux Cuddy !  
- C'est déjà tout comme, alors je peux bien signer un simple papier …**

Elle scella leurs lèvres, doucement, tendrement, amoureusement. Puis, main dans la main, ils rejoignirent la chambre de la fillette, où ils pénétrèrent après avoir frappé. Ils prirent tous deux place sur le lit, avant que Lisa n'invite sa fille à prendre place sur ses genoux.

S'en suivirent des cris de joie de la part d'une enfant de sept ans, des câlins et bisous à trois. Enfin du moins, à deux, avec un troisième qui subissait tout ça. Lui qui n'était pas du genre à aimer ce genre d'attentions il ne s'en plaignit pas trop.

Ce soir-là, le dîner se passa dans une humeur des plus chaleureuses. Rachel avait retrouvé sa gaïeté habituelle et racontait à sa mère ce qu'elle avait appris dans la journée en cours, tandis que Tomas et son père étaient en pleine discussion selon laquelle _« les légumes c'est bon pour les mauviettes, les vrais hommes ça mange de la vache »_. L'histoire qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt n'avait plus lieu d'être, et était déjà bien loin dans les mémoires. Ils formaient une vraie famille, envers et contre tout à présent …

Du moins, ils le seraient réellement une fois les papiers d'adoption remplis par House. Mais peu leur importait, ce n'était qu'une question de semaines, ou même de jours, et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'attendre de recevoir la lettre confirmant l'ajout de Gregory House comme père officiel de Rachel, car le plus important demeurait dans le fait que pour eux, c'était déjà le cas …

_The End. _


End file.
